The Crazy Story of Kingdom Hearts
by randomlyalive
Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku unite to go to another adventure! This time, they have to collect all the small Cornerstones of Light! They will encounter new enemies and other anime heroes. Wanna know who? Read the story! (This is my first story... well, not mine... btw, i'm not the author, i'm the translator!)
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

"Hello, Riku!" shouted a brunette with spiky hair do from somewhere out there toa silver haired guy named Riku which is sitting on the Paopu tree. "What are you doing?" he asked again. "Staring at the ocean. You see, Sora, we eat fish from a salty sea, but why it tastes so sweet when we eat it?" Riku said. "That's because everytime Kairi cook, Donald put '100% sweet sugar' to the fish when she fry it," Sora replied steadily. Then, Sora leaned next to Riku, looked up, and stared the sky with his hands at the back of his head. "I'm hungry," he said. "I want to eat pizza," he said again. A few seconds later, his stomach rumble. "Hmm… Which restaurant that cooks really good pizza?" He said wondering. "Pizza Hut is the perfect place," Riku said. "What?! Pizza Hut… Oh… *arrogant style* Where is it?" Sora said with a confused face. Then, Riku stand up and point to Sora's chest. "It is in another island next to ours. It is closer than you think," Riku said. "Seriously?! Where is Pizza Hut?" Sora asked again. "In Sun Plaza!" Riku answered. "But, we don't have enough money to buy pizzas," Riku said with a disappoint face. "Why?" Sora said wondering. "Because we've run out of money after we bought Samsung S III for you, iPad 3 for me, iPhone 5 for Kairi, IPod Touch for Mickey, Blackberry Dakota for Goofy, and imitation mobile for Donald," Riku explained. "Hua! I want pizza!" Sora said while crying and touch his starving stomach. Suddenly, someone shouted, "Sora! Riku!". It's the auburn haired girl, Kairi. She ran toward Sora and Riku while holding a bottle. Inside it has the symbol of Mickey's head. "There's a letter from the King!" she said while panting. "Okay, my maid!" Sora said holding up his thumb. "Wait a minute! Isn't she your girlfriend?" Riku asked confused. "No! She's my maid, you know?!" Sora shouted. "Hell no! I'm not his maid! I'm not his girlfriend either! I'm just his FRIEND!" Kairi shouted. "Oh… We're friends," Sora said. "BTW, c'mon! Open the letter!" Riku said changing the topic. Then, they open the bottle and open the letter. Seems like fate has sympathy to them. In the letter is, "FREE VOUCHER FOR 100 MILLION IN SUN PLAZA FOR ALL ITEMS!". "Yeah! Pizza Hut, here I come!" Sora shouted happily. "Yahoo! New bags, accessories, and lip gloss!" Kairi shouted. "Yeah! Crocs shoes, new tie, and MacBook! Let's rock!" Riku shouted while sing "Happy ya ya ya" and tweet in Twitter "Yay, otw to Sun Plaza!". Actually, Riku had a lot of followers in Twitter… There's Natsu Dragneel, Giotto, Kurapika, Killua, Gray, Minnie, Mickey, Justin Bieber, Goofy, etc. until 2 million folowers! Cool, right?! Then they all were very happy while hoping thet they could go to Sun Plaza and eat there. But, how?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hy! It's me randomlyalive. I'm the translator and editor of this story. The author is IMEL. (Not the real name) sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. Please review!**

Episode 2

Somehow, even the writer of the story doesn't know how, also the reader that read this story "almost" confused. Because, with a GREAT miracle (wonder, puzzled, weird, and unexpected) they, Sora, Riku, and Kairi, they were already in front of Sun Plaza.

"Are you sure that this is Sun (Sun)* Plaza?" Kairi asked.

"This is Pun Plaza, right?!" Riku said.

"This is Sun (San) Plaza!* C'mon, this big building definitely sell pizza, right?! Btw, Pizza Hut probably in here!"

Then, they agree to go to the 1st floor and… "OMG! Look, this is Pogo! They sell great stuff!" Riku shouted.

"No! This is Sogo!" Kairi said.

"Pogo!"

"Sogo!"

"Pogo!"

"Sogo!"

"Sogo! Eh, Pogo!"

"Huh! Sora, which one is correct?! Pogo or Sogo?!" Shouted Riku and Kairi.

Then Sora answered,"C'mon! Rather than Pogo or Sogo, the name of this place is LOGO!" Sora said steadily.

You must be wondering why all of them are so stupid. Actually, Kairi directly go to university, but never graduated. Riku go to Playgroup and pass (Of course!) but Sora… "Are you sure this is Logo?" RIku asked.

"Of course! Actually, I haven't been to school, but I'm smart! (Readers… Is that right?) then, look, who knows Logo sell pizza," Sora said.

"Impossible, this place only sell perfumes, ok?!" Riku said.

"Perfume?! I want it!" shouted Kairi with enthusiasm. Then, she ran to this market (Which the real name is Sogo) and looked at the price. The price is "Rp1,000,000,000". What?! Hidoi! Shimatta!

"Chigau Janai no?" Kairi said disappointed. "1 billion?!".

"Yes," said Sora and Riku.

"Uso?!" Kairi shouted more disappointed.

"Uso janai," said Sora and Riku. Then…

*Spot light appear on Kairi*. Then they continue their journey to the 2nd floor. Sora, Riku, and Kairi ride on something they hadn't seen before, never ride on it, and never touched it. Yup, they're so happy when they ride… TRAIN EXPRESS! They rove the 2nd floor 6 times. Then, in the 3rd floor, they went to "Nelayan" to buy dim sum, to "Tulip" (Kairi buy domo bag, Riku buy Angry Birds bag, and Sora buy Barbie bag), and then they went to Killiney. In the 4th floor, they go to "Anime Corner" and "Amazon". They can't find Pizza Hut, so they go to the Ground floor. On the Ground floor, they went to Gramedia. There, they found a comic. The title is "Kingdom Hearts 2" in the 2nd shelf at the left side.

"Hmm… This character looks familiar," Sora said wondering.

"Yeah… it really looks familiar," Riku answered agree with Sora.

"Me, too!" Kairi said.

"Oh well, let's go to Lower Ground floor," Sora said.

On the LG floor, they found Pizza Hut, but then they hears something,"Khu khu khu, finally I found a tough guy!"

"Dabu!"

"Okay! Let's show who is the strongest person in Sun Plaza!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! It's me, randomlyalive… I'm going to try my best to update weekly… I will inform you if I will update late… probably the reason is because of school or because of the author… Here's chapter 3… Enjoy!**

Episode 3

"Oi! I want to talk to you!" said that person.

"Who is that? Your acquaintance?" asked Riku.

"Cigau, I don't remember having a butler…" Sora said. "I only have a maid."

"I'm not your maid!" Kairi shouted angrily.

"Oi! Strange people!" Oga (from Beelzebub) said. (Even the editor and translator, me, don't know how the word "Oga" appear there) "C'mon! Fight me!"

"You wanna fight me?!" Sora shouted. "Sorry, we want to eat pizza. We fight later, bro!".

"Oh! You want to eat pizza," Oga said. "We fight first!"

"Boccama!" said a blonde-haired woman in a black maid suit. "You want pizza?"

"Da! Da! Da!" answered Berubo. (Even the editor don't know how that name appear!)

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were confused when they saw that green-haired baby was so happy.

"Later, Berubo! We want to fight! I want to see who is the strongest person in Sun Plaza!" shouted Oga.

"Dabu da! HU—HUEEEEE!"

Suddenly, Oga got electric shock.

"C'mon, let's go to Pizza Hut!" shouted Riku, then they left Oga, Berubo, and Hilda. At Pizza Hut, they ordered the newest huge size pizza, hot chocolate, and ice cream. They're so happy because they can eat delicious pizza, especially Sora. He finally can eat pizza! Yeah! Then, they went back to Destiny Islands. (Which I don't know how…) In the islands, they found a sleeping blue cat.

"Hey! Cat! Hus! Hus! Go away!" shouted Sora because he hates cats.

Then, the cat woke up and opened his big round eyes.

"GYAA! Strange people! Go away!" shouted the cat.

"This is our island! Don't order us to go awa—" Sora said annoyed. Then, he silenced. Yes, he froze. With fear he shouted,"GWAA! The cat can talk!"

"A cat ghost!" Riku shouted.

"The cat can talk… Cool! How cute!" Kairi shouted amaze.

"Mouu… Don't panic like that… You say 'talking cat'. Now I remember the incident at the Tower of Heaven (R-system). When Wally said that I'm a talking cat. Let me introduce myself. I'm Happy!" Happy (from Fairy Tail) said happily. "Do you see Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray? I think they leave me here. Also, Wendy and Charla… What… Should I do?"

"Anoo, Natsu and etc. are also on this island?!" Kairi asked.

"You know them?" Riku asked back to Kairi.

"Yay! A lot of cats on this island!" Kairi shouted happily.

"They're not cats! (Except for Charla) They're humans!" said Happy. Suddenly, the atmosphere became silent… There are other humans on this island?! Meanwhile…

"No… Happy disappear!" said a blonde-haired girl.

"Lucy! Find Happy!" said a pink-haired guy.

"Yeah right! He's your best friend! Why should I find him?" shouted the girl named Lucy.

"Because you are… Happy's twin sister!" said Natsu.

"Urusai!" shouted Lucy and hit Natsu.

"Natsu, can you smell Happy?" asked a red-haired girl named Erza.

"I, can… But, not clear," said Natsu.

"Yes… His smell is vague," said a young girl with blue hair.

Gray froze a fish.

"Then, we do plan A!" He said.

"Plan A?!" shouted Charla.

"Okay… The main thing is we find Happy, because… One of the Cornerstones of Light is in his bag!" said Erza.

"OKAY!" Natsu said with fire burning in his whole body. "Let's find Happy!"

**TBC**

**So, how's the story? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hy again, minna! How's the story going on? Good? Review, okay!**

Episode 4

"Happy! Try to say 'Sora is crazy'!" Kairi said.

"Sora is crazy! Aye!" shouted Happy with a lot of spirit.

"Oi! Don't call me crazy!" Sora said angrily.

"Oh yeah, btw, what should we do now? Oh! Let's go to… Konoha!" Sora said.

"Konoha! That ninja place! Yeah right… No way!" Kairi said.

"C'mon! Hmm… You can see Sasuke, you know!" Sora said to encouraged Kairi.

"Sasuke?! Hmph! No!" Kairi said.

"What about Naruto?" Sora said.

"Nope!" Kairi said.

"What about Orochimaru?" Sora asked again.

"Aihh… You really are crazy are you…" Kairi said and went to her room.

"Hiks… I want to go to Konoha!" cried Sora.

"Wanna fly with me? I can fly you know!" said Happy.

"You can fly?" asked Sora.

"Yup! Look! *a pair of wings appear* I'm an exceed!" Happy said. Then he carried Sora and fly into the sky.

"Let's go to Konoha!" shouted Sora. He wanted to eat ramen there.

Meanwhile…

"Look! That fish! That fish herd is coming here! Plan A! Commence Plan A!" ordered Erza.

"Plan A! Commencing!" Wendy said. "Okay! Here I come! *took a deep breath* SKY DRAGON ROAR!" then, the wind changed to a tornado and make the fishes fly around.

"Okay! I open thee, Pisces!" said Lucy. Then, a big fish appear and made the floating fishes closer to the island.

"Ice Make Hammer!" said Gray and an ice hammer appeared and hit those fishes.

"Requip! Ten heavenly blade!" then Erza cut those fishes, then Natsu got into action.

"Fire dragon, Iron Fist Claw!" then he burn those fishes and became, delicious grilled fish! They put it in a jar.

"C'mon! let's make Happy find these fishes! So, we can find him!"

They walked and found a house. Inside the house were Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Riku. They're studying, do a "Sudoku" problem, and read a "Fairy Tail" comic number 23. Suddenly, Gray's eyes stopped at a female figure with auburn hair. She was the most beautiful person he had seen number 3. (Number 1 is Ul, number 2 is Erza) The Fairy Tail gang was addicted. They wanted to eat a grilled duck when they smell the grilled fish. Their eyes glanced at the duck which wore a blue suit, Donald Duck!

"Okay! Plan B!" they all were so happy.

**Now, readers… What is the Plan B? Read the next episode! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hy again! Sorry that I update late… I forgot to update… Enjoy this chapter! Review please!**

Episode 5

At Konoha, Sora and Happy had already in front of the big Konoha gate. Then, they entered the Konohagakure village. Then, a white-haired man greeted…

"Sora! Hisashiburi! Where's that girl named Kairi?" he said.

"Hello, Mr. Jiraiya! Anoo… Where are you going?" asked Sora.

"I want to go to the Suna village. The current Hokage, Tsunade, ask me to take a secret scroll!" Jiraya said happily. "Ok! Jaa na! *disappear*". Then, Sora went to that ramen place in Konoha. There, he ordered a super super super large ramen with a spicy chicken curry flavour. Next to him, there was a yellow-haired, blue-eyed, and handsome young teenager.

"Anoo… I think I've seen you before," said Sora wondering.

"I also think that you look familiar… Sir, 2 more bowls please!" said that teenager.

Then, both of them ate at the same time. 3 more bowls… A few minutes later, Sora asked,"Anoo, if I can know, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm NA-RU-TO!" Naruto said.

Suddenly, Sora remembered when he visited Konoha 3 years ago. He remembered his experience that time. That young teenager was still a genin. Now, he had become a young teenager. But, Sora filmed and said,"KA-BU-TO?!". A pink-haired teenage girl came to him.

"Oh! You're Sora, right?!" she said.

"Th-this is… Sakura?!" shouted Sora surprised. Then, he panicked. "Sakura! There was Kabuto here! Kabuto!".

"WHAT?! KABUTO?! What does he want this time?! Where is he?!" Sakura shouted.

"There! He went to the toilet!" Sora said frantically.

"Ok! Sora, iku yo!" she said and went to the toilet. She ran and then hit the ground with her big power. She is Tsunade the 2nd! Then, the toilet was destroy. Then, they heard a scream from there. AHHH! Naruto screamed! He was running scared.

"There's Kabuto!" Sora assured.

"Kabuto! I'm not gonna let you go!" Sakura said, chasing Naruto.

"Kabuto?" Naruto said confused. "Kabuto's here?! Perhaps, Sasuke, too?!" then Naruto produced his clone. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!". He produced 4 clones and they spread out. "Find Kabuto!". Then, Sakura pulled out her shuriken and threw it to Naruto.

"Kabuto! I'll never let you use your jutsu! Today is your last day!" Sakura said. Naruto stopped.

"Sakura! Where's Kabuto?!" he said. Sakura and Sora stopped.

"Naruto? But, I thought I chase Kabuto… You're real, right?" Sakura said.

"Of course!" Naruto said. "By the way, why did you think I'm Kabuto?". Then, Sakura explained everything that Sora said to her. "What?! Who's Sora?"

"Haiyaa… How can you forget… He's—" then Sakura realized something. "Shimatta! Sora disappeared!"

Meanwhile… In front of the village's gate…

"Oi, are you sure that one of the Cornerstones of Light is here…"

"Of course…"

"Well then, I order you to take it, because it is 'important'…". Then, the tall young man sighed and patted the young boy's back. The young boy had an eye patch on his right eye. Then, the young man bowed and answered with a small voice…

"Yes, my lord…"

**OMG! I wonder who are those mysterious people? Well, find out next chapter!**


End file.
